Save My Soul
by eclare4ver
Summary: 1 year ago, Eli broke Clare's heart. Now she's a mess. Will anyone be able to save her? Suck at summaries. Oneshot for now might write more. First fanfic sorry if it sucks.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks. I'll try my best to edit but no ones perfect so i can't promise anything. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own an i-pod touch, not Degrassi.**

" _Clare please, it's not what it looks like"_

"_So you haven't been doing drugs, cheating on me with multiple girls and going to bars to get wasted every night?"_

_Silence, that's all I got back from him_

"_That's what I thought" And with that I stormed out of the house. I had no idea where I was going, just that I had to get away._

I whimpered at the memory. That horrible night, a year ago, when Eli and I broke up. I can't believe I'm still not over him. He's moved on. Now he's dating his new english partner, Grace. She's the kind of girl you'd think Eli'd go for. She's the exact opposite of me, or at least the old me. She has dark hair and wears lots of dark make-up and clothes. She's gothic, like Eli. She's failing most of her classes and couldn't care less. They're perfect for each other. He cheated on me with many girls when we were dating, but she was the last one. The worst part? Adam knew about all his dirty little secrets, but never told me.

I hardly ever talk to Adam any more. The occasional "hi" or wave in the hallway, but I've only really had 1 real conversation with him after Eli, and that was only to confide in him, and turned into me screaming at him for not telling me Eli was cheating.

I haven't talk to Alli in a while either. It's been 2 months since we talked, and that was only on IM for 5 minutes. I told her about everything that happened with Eli though, and she was there to comfort me. That is,she was there to comfort me until she got a text from her new boyfriend, Scott, saying to meet him at the Dot.

I've lost all my friends and I'm a total mess. My parents finally got divorced, so there's no fighting, but my mom's always out on "business trips" and dad's a drunk. So basically, I'm back to nothing going right in my life.

So here I am, on the steps of Degrassi, surrounded by excited students hugging their friends after a long winter break, talking about all the fun things they did over the holidays. What'd I do? I went to my locker, alone, got my books for 1st and 2nd period, and went to class, alone. Another long boring day to my long boring life.

My life has changed a lot since Eli and I broke up. When we were together, I had the best of friends, the most amazing boyfriend ever, parents who faught, but were at least sane, and I was actually passing all my classes, not to mention I was a straight A student.

Now? I have no friends, i'm single and definitely NOT enjoying it, my parents are going crazy and I am officially failing most of my classes. Not to mention I'd pretty much gone goth. Remember that goth outfit I wore when I threw myself at Eli? That's basically my normal attire now. Not as much fish nets and skirts, but all black, lots of leather and studs, and definitely not much colour. I guess you could say I went rebel.

Then I bumped into something hard and all my books fell. I bent down to pick them up and so did someone else.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I should've been watching where I was going." a male voice said.

"No, i-it's my fault" I stuttered. Then I looked up to see a familiar pair of eyes. They were a baby blue colour. Not as deep as mine, but definitely deep. They sparkled in the light. That's when i realized I had bumped into KC.

"I, uh, I'm gunna be late for class" I said rushing to class.

_Oh great, now i actually have to go to class. _Did I mention I went rebel. Ever since the break-up, I skip class all the time, drink and smoke weed to get my mind off things and have a fake ID i use to get into bars and clubs.

I arrived in english class and took my assigned seat, in front of Eli. Unfortunately, Grace sat beside me, so i had to sit through Eli and grace flirting ad making out before class and passing notes during. This was disgusting, but even more so agonizing. Every time I see them flirting all i want to do is kill someone -kill _her_- and then kiss him like no tomorrow.

English class was painfully boring. Mrs. Dawes started talking some shit about Shakespear and i just tuned out, But something caught my attention at the end, when she mentioned something about new english partners and then old english partners. I really couldn't care less, but something about the mention of old partners- of Eli- hurt me. A lot.

I gave Eli everything. My love, my time, my virginity, my purity ring, and now, my sanity. I still can't believe I'm not over him.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" I heard Grace say. Apparently I bumped into her. Oh yeah and about her calling me bitch, that's not just Grace's nickname for me. Pretty much everyone in the school calls me that now. What happened to Saint Clare? Lost that one after I lost my virginity. The people Started calling me Clarebear again. Then after Eli and I broke up and I started this new look and attitude, I lost Clarebear too. After that I just went by Clare, but Grace seems to like bitch better, and after I beat them up, so do half the girls at school, and their boyfriends.

I hadn't even realized I was still standing there until Eli said "Clare, you okay?"

_Hmm, am I okay? Well let's check. I have no friends, no boyfriend, I'm failing all my classes and everyone hates me. Oh yeah, I'm just perfect!_

"I'll be fine once you and your bitch can get out of the way and leave me alone!" I replied, shoving past them and walking away. I _really _don't want to deal with him right now.

I walked to my next class just in time for the bell. I have media immersion now, with all my ex-friends. KC, Connor, Jenna, Wesley, Dave and Adam are all in my class. Not to mention Alli was until me transferred. I hate the fact Alli left, I would be happy if she were still here.

Class started and I completely zoned out. I went on facebook without noticing and checked all my notifications. I noticed Eli had posted something on my wall a couple minutes ago. I let my curiosity get the best of me and I read what he wrote.

It said "Hey partner, wanna meet up at the Dot to work on our assignment?" Our assignment? What does he mean? I decided to reply, just to check.

I clicked _comment_ and wrote " And our assignment would be?"

I was about to log off when he wrote back "Saint Clare not paying attention in class, what has the world come to?"

I silently laughed and tryed to think of something to type back, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Facebooking in class, ? I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention."

_Oh crap,_ I thought,_ Now mom's going to ground me too, for being late to get home._

"Yes ma'am." I said.

The rest of class went by as a blur and so did the rest of the day, and next thing I knew, it was time for detention. I walked into the room and too a seat. Much to my dismay, Eli walked in after I sat down. Then the teacher walked in and the bell rang, signaling that detention was now in session.

"Here are the rules." stated grouchily. "No passing notes, no eating, no leaving the room, and unless your working on your english assignment, no talking! I am going to the staff room to get something to eat, I will be back in ten minutes, no funny business!" and with that she left.

_Man teachers are stupid. They actually expect us to follow the rules when they Aren't there? That's so gunna happen!_

"So Clare," Eli said, "What shall we do to pass the time? Homework, talking or ignoring each others existance?"

I pretended to think about it before answering, "How about you shut up, and do your own homework, so I can read my book and ignore your existance." I stated, really not in the mood to deal with him.

"Saint Clare playing hard to get? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Elijah Goldsworthy flirting with another girl even though he has a girlfriend? Wish I could say the same, but it's nothing i haven't witnessed before." I said, hoping to get at least a bit of a reaction.

Instead I got "Everyone told you I wasn't good for you, you should've listened." That hurt me, maybe even more then when I knew he was cheating on me. Was this his way of telling me he doesn't regret anything? And to think i loved this bastard!

"You're kidding me right? The only people who told me that were you, my high mother and my drunk father. Other than that we were supposedly perfect for each other, you just ruined all that with the strippers and lap dances and sluts!" I exclaimed. It felt great to get that off my chest, but i immediately regretted it when I heard what he said next.

"If you had taken a hint and given me some action sooner, it never would've happened." I couldn't believe my ears. Did he really just say he dated me for sex? swear to God I'm going to hurt this kid as much as he hurt me, even if it kills me to do it.

"So what you're saying is that you decided to try and get some from me instead of hook up with a bunch of sluts? Wow. You remember when I said Fitz is a monster and you're nothing like him?" He nodded. "I take that back, you're exactly like him."

I could see the look of hurt on his face. he and I both new that no matter not hard he tries, he'll always be his own enemy, making all his enemies, exactly like him. Im other words, even though he hates Fitz, they're exactly alike. And we both know it.

The rest of detention was silent until came back in and said, "You are free to go, I don't want this happening again, this is my free time too." And with that Eli and I walked out of the room.

I began walking home but he stopped me. "Clare, you can't walk home, it's freezing. Can I at least drive you home?" He asked, his eyes pleading me to get into the car. I decided against it and kept walking home. Eli just turned around and drove home in morty. This just shows me how much I didn't know about him, and that he was never the person I thought he was.

**What do you think? Hate it? Love it? I'll write more if you want, but for now it's just a one shot. Review and tell me what you think please!**


End file.
